The Big Time Band
'''The Big Time Band '''is the eighth episode of the first season. Plot One beautiful morning, when Bill and Ben are waking up, they notice that Weed looks down in the dumps. The flowerpot men ask her why she looks so sad and she says that she could get about a bit more and it would be nice to have some excitement. Bill and Ben climb out of their flowerpots and discuss ways to cheer Weed up, then they run off to do their things. Bill does somersaults from Slowcoach's house to Weed, but that doesn't work. Ben dives from a plank of wood on top of the compost bin into a bucket of water, but that doesn't work either. Bill and Ben don't know how to cheer up Weed, so they decide to ask Slowcoach for some suggestions. They are just about to knock on his house, when they decide to let one another knock but they keep saying the other one should knock. Slowcoach comes out of his house to see who's making all the noise and Bill and Ben tell about Weed feeling unhappy and ask him for some ideas, but Slowcoach thinks they think he's Mr Happy the happiness pixie and tells them to clear off. Just as Bill and Ben are leaving, they stick their tongues out at him and run off laughing. At the end of the garden, Boo is looking for one of his prickles he'd lost, then Bill and Ben ask him for ideas on how to cheer up Weed and he tells him about his lost prickle and he won't be able to rest until he's found it. Boo says to the flowerpot men that if they see it to give him a shout, then Bill without realizing sits on it and hurts his bottom, when he notices, he gives it to Boo and he thanks him and Ben. Then Bill and Ben see a beautiful cobweb in the corner, they go over to have a closer look and start pinging it. Whimsy appears and tells them to stop because if they ping the cobweb, they will scare the flies away. Bill and Ben are sorry and just as they are leaving, the cobweb gives Bill an idea - music might cheer Weed up. The flowerpot men ask Whimsy if she could spin another web near Weed and she says that she could and she hasn't got any plans today. Bill pretends to play a trombone and Ben sings a little tune and plays some flowerpots that are organized in the shape of a drum kit, then he accidentally smashes one of the flowerpots and he and Bill go off to find some other musical instruments. In the vegetable garden, Scamper is nibbling a nut when Bill and Ben crash into her making her drop the nut. When the three of them get back on their feet, Bill and Ben give the nut back to Scamper and tell her about planning to play some music for Weed. The flowerpot men think they might something musical in the potting shed so they go there, but they can't find anything. Bill and Ben decide to look somewhere else, but when Ben kicks a tiny paint pot, it hits other objects making some music. Bill finds a jug and wonders whether they might be anything musical inside, but there's only dust inside that makes him sneeze, and when Bill sneezes over the jug, it makes a musical sound. Ben makes a slide whistle out of a small bit of bamboo and a pencil and plays some musical notes on that. Now Bill and Ben have got their musical objects, so they put them in their sacks and make their way to the bottom of the garden. Weed hasn't got any happier, she hasn't even the noticed the beautiful web Whimsy has spun the near the flowerpots. Bill and Ben arrive and show Weed their musical instruments including the jug, a fork, a paint pot, a packet of seeds and the slide whistle. Weed wonders what's going on and Whimsy shows the flowerpot men the cobweb she'd spun, they think she's done a great job. Bill counts and he and Ben start singing a song and playing their musical instruments. All Bill and Ben's friends hear the music and all come over to the bottom of the garden to watch them play. When the band finish playing, everyone gives them a round of applause and Weed says that really cheered her up. Weed wants them to sing again, so Bill and Ben start singing their song and playing their musical instruments again. Everyone enjoys hearing the Bill and Ben Big Time Band, but no one more than Weed, who knows that they've done it all for her. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Boo * Whimsy * Scamper * Whoops (cameo) * Tad (cameo) * Pry (cameo) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * Thistle's Corner (cameo) * Next Door's Garden (cameo) Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Whimsy, Scamper and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert